People are increasingly interested in creating and sharing digital content, such as photos, videos, audio content, games, hyperlinks to Web sites, text, documents, etc. Furthermore, people are interested in presenting multiple pieces of such content in one post that contains the multiple types of content. For example, a person might want to create a post that contains multiple photos and videos from a vacation, a link to a Web site describing the vacation location, and a link to another Web site listing hotel options at the vacation location. However, it can be difficult to easily create and manage posts with multiple types of digital content.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for creating a layout of digital content.